The Insurgents
The 'Insurgency '''is a major faction in Marvel vs. DC Universe. During the Superman's Regime, the Avengers joined with the X-Men and create an oposition to the High Counselor's kingdom. The liders are Tony Stark and Charles Xavier. History After Loki and Thanos open the portal to the alternate dimension, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman begin a rulled in the world. In the beggining, they passed as friends of the Avengers, in order to earn your trust. However, in secret, Superman was behind the portal that had brought the three heroes for that alternate world. He managed to bring General Zod, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Joker in secret, and kept hidden in the underground Avengers Tower. After that, Superman ordenates to Martian Manhunter kill all the presidents from the countrys, begining by the USA. During the killing of presidents, Superman offers himself to take the place of the presidents. So, Tony Stark begin to duvidate of Supeman, and asks to Professor X read the kryptonian mind. The Professor said that the plane of Superman it was dominate the world. Wonder Woman discovered that Stark and Professor X knew the plan of Superman. So, she and General Zod begins to kill the Avengers, one by one. Captain America and Hawkeye were the first. After that, Superman reveals his plane to the world, and Stark confronts him, but he ended up seriously injured. So, Professor X begin to call the X-Men and the remaining Avengers and create an oposition to Superman's kingdom. But not all X-Men and Avengers are Insurgents: Wasp, Ms. Marvel, Cyclops and Quicksilver joined the reign of Superman. Events in Marvel vs. DC Universe During the Story Mode of the game, Tony Stark plans a kidnapping: he would use Wolverine and Nightcrawler as prey, and when someone from the Regime come and get them, they would lead to Stark. The plan worked and Batman was the prey. Stark and Charles Xavier were in possession of the staff of Loki, who had been killed by Superman soon after his reign, and managed to make Batman was they accomplice. Thanks to this, Batman helped Thor and Wolverine infiltrate within the operations of the High Counselor tower. With some time, Batman Superman convinced that the two were reliable. In secret, they sent information to Stark and Professor X. Thus, they learned that the General Zod had taken care of Asgard. They also found the location of Tesseract, which could send Superman and his allies back to their universe. So they started a plan of invading Fortress of Solitude. This, however, would need to seek Hulk, nobody knew where he was. With the help of infiltrators, they found. Hulk was being held prisoner by General Zod in Asgard. So Stark, with his armor Mark 50 and with the help of Black Widow, Falcon, Doctor Doom (who had joined the Insurgency because she thought the way Superman over the world very "clumsy"), Spider-Man, Hank Pym and She-Hulk planned to invade Asgard and release the Hulk and all other prisoners. When they arrived, they fight with the Zod's allies, the kryptonians, that Superman was released from Phantom Zone. So they managed to free Hulk, Hercules, James Rhodes and Zatanna. Together they returned to Earth, however, the base of the Insurgency operations, which was located at the Statue of Liberty, had been invaded by soldiers of Superman. The plan Stark and Professor X has failed in part because they had been arrested for Superman Phantom Zone. However, some insurgents were still in Nova York, hidden. Among them were Lady Sif from Asgard and Nova. They went to the Phantom Zone, faced Bane and Solomon Grundy, now servants of Superman, the Hulk and released, promising to return and seek others. Then finally, they invaded Fortress of Solitude. The Tesseract, however, was being guarded by Thanos. He was being controlled by Enchantress, which had been revived by Tesseract. With difficulty, Nova, Sif and faced Hulk and Thanos defeated him, freeing him from the control of Enchantress. However, Superman himself came and killed the Hulk. So Thanos joined Sif and New to defeat Superman and the Enchantress. They succeeded, and recovered the Tesseract. When they returned to Earth and found Loki's staff, they made it all allied plumb Superman and he returned to his universe. After that, the Insurgents have become the new Avengers. They helped the world recover from the shock slowly, and then he went back to what it was before. Members Leaders *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Professor X (Charles Xavier) Members *Thor *Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) *Nova *Lady Sif *Hercules *War Machine (James Rhodes) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) *Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) *Wolverine (Logan) *Nigthcrawler *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) (''Deceased) *Captain America (Bucky Barnes]] (Deceased) *Hulk (Bruce Banner) (Deceased) *Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) (Defected) *Zatana (Temporality) *Green Lantern (Jonh Stewart) (Temporality) Category:Teams Category:Groups